Prussia x Italy- Who Would've Imagined
by Prussia Ze Awesome
Summary: Who in their right mind would've ever thought that Italy would end up with Prussia, or how Prussia acts towards Italy once they start dating? Includes references to other pairings. Prussia x Italy. Fluff now, smut later :)
1. 1 Pasta!

Chapter 1- Pasta~!

The story starts while Italy and Prussia are alone at Germany's house. Of course I had to start it all off with them eating pasta! I don't think I could start any other way! At this time, Germany is at a meeting with Austria and Hungary. It doesn't have much thoughts to history, but I used some of it to my advantage. So, don't attack me with a history textbook, please.

Prussia's POV

_Oh Mein Gott!_ _How the heck did the situation turn to this! _I was in the midst of freaking out inside my head as Italy took a bite of pasta and ate it, clearly enjoying his meal. "Yum!" Italy exclaimed. I was getting really nervous. _How long have I liked him, now? _I tried to remember as I clenched my fist, trying to hide any emotion other than being severely awesome. I couldn't think of anything, so I asked, "How's the pasta, Italy?" I must've sounded like an idiot because I hadn't even touched my plate of pasta, my plate of pasta that Italy had prepared. It was something I was afraid to try because I thought that I would fall for him a bit more than I already had. Man! It was so un-awesome how someone who couldn't figure out a hand-grenade could make me feel so defenseless. It wasn't that I thought he would hurt me (I'm too awesome to be beaten), but I thought that I would do something that would ruin the good friendship that Italy and I had. It was a friendship that I held dearly to my heart, not willing to let it go... In the most awesome way possible!

"It's good! Here, try some!" Italy's loud voice grabbed my attention away from my thoughts as he held up a fork of pasta to my mouth. _Verdammt! That's cute!_ I thought to myself. Italy being so cute was not helping my nerves. Anyways, I tried the pasta and chipped out a good comment on the pasta. "Yay! I made it, too!" Italy exclaimed as if I never would've guessed that the awesome country before me was the one that made the awesome pasta. Italy held another fork of pasta towards my mouth for a moment before I accepted the gesture, taking another bite of the pasta.

"Mmm. So good," I said.

"Thanks," Italy looked down a bit, thanking me for the comment.

You all know I'm the awesomest guy, but not the smartest, so I ended up asking, "By the way, Italy, how did you learn to cook so well?"

Italy must've been thrown deep into thought by my question because he looked down a bit and I swear I saw his cheeks grow a little pink as he began speaking, avoiding eye contact with me, "I-I guess I learned from Grandpa Rome!" "Uh... So, I heard that there was a good tomato harvest this year!" I said, only sounding slightly enthusiastic. I really didn't want to sadden Italy by making him think of his grandfather.

"Y-yeah... S-so," Italy managed to stutter a few words to reply to my horrible attempt at changing the subject. I kinda wished that West would come in and start yelling at me. It would be easier to deal with than my stupidity. Sometimes being awesome makes people blind to how stupid they are. Italy looked kinda pale, and his cheeks were getting really pink. _Is he alright?_

Italy's POV

_ Eh! _Prussia asked me a question that made me think of Grandpa Rome! It kinda makes me sad because I really miss Grandpa Rome, but I know that Prussia wouldn't be mean enough to remind me of Grandpa Rome on purpose. Even though I know that, I couldn't help but to become sad. I didn't expect him to try to change the subject in such a way. Tomato talk. Haha! Prussia can be really funny sometimes!

I was really nervous, so I kept glancing at Prussia and then back down at my pasta. Prussia startled me a bit when he asked, "Are you okay, Italy? Is something wrong?" I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I looked at Prussia's worried expression.

"N-n-no! N-n-no-nothing is wa-wrong..." I stuttered so much I sounded like an idiot in a horror film. Prussia seemed even more worried and spoke again, "Italy? You don't seem like it... Ha.. You kinda look like a tomato... Ah.. Are you sure you are okay?" My face keeps its red hue as Prussia leans a little closer. "Y-y-yeah. I'm f-f-f-fine..." I felt so strange. Why the heck couldn't I just speak normally!? I've liked Prussia a lot for a long time, but I've never been this nervous! I looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact with Prussia. Prussia spoke yet again, "Italy, if you are unwell, you don't have to hide it. I won't think of you as weak." I looked up at Prussia and looked back down, shaking a little, "R-really... Nothing's wrong... I-if anything... I-I'm q-quite..." I mumbled the rest of my sentence. I don't know why I couldn't say it out loud. I just didn't say it loud enough for anyone besides myself to hear.

Prussia furrowed his brows, unable to hear what had mumbled, "Huh?" My next few words came out as no more than a hushed whisper, "I'm quite.. happy..." I looked at Prussia, and he smiled, speaking, "I'm glad to hear that you are happy, but why would a happy person seem so unwell?" "W-well... I'm not unwell... I'm just... R-really happy and... You-re here s-so..." I quickly faced the floor and Prussia chuckled before speaking, "Well, I'm glad to hear that you are okay." I faced Prussia but didn't make eye contact with him, "No..." I mumbled something again. Prussia lifted m chin and looked directly into my eyes and softly said, "If you aren't going to let me hear what you have to say, can't you at least face me while you do so?" I looked at Prussia, I felt like I was going to cry. I probably looked like I was going to cry. I think it's time to say this. I've got to say it now. I can't avoid this any longer. I looked directly into Prussia's red eyes and spoke, "You don't get it... I... L-lo..." The doorbell rings, interrupting what I was saying, and I walked towards the door to talk to the person behind it. Startled by the doorbell, Prussia stood and stayed where he stood as he watched me answer the door.

I closed the door when the man who had visited left. I walked past Prussia, still not making eye contact, and I went into the kitchen with the dishes, assuming that we were finished the pasta. Prussia walked towards me and asked, "What were you trying to say earlier, Italy?"

_Here goes nothing. _I thought.

Prussia's POV

I stood just two feet from where Italy was, and Italy was facing away from me. I could only see Italy's back as Italy said, "I said... I..." He began speaking a little softer, "L-love you..." _Oh Mein Gott! Oh Mein Gott! Am I hearing correctly!? Did Italy really just say that he loves me!? _

"Eh.. I l-love you too, Italy." I replied.

Italy quickly turned around and looked at me- taking a step towards me. Italy looked up at me and asked, "R-really?" I couldn't help but to blush when I looked at Italy and said, "I wouldn't lie about that, Italy." Italy closed the space between the two of us and hugged me. I was surprised for a moment, but quickly wrapped my arms around him.

That was awesome!


	2. 2 Uh Hello!

Chapter Two of this Awesomeness! XD

Prussia's POV

Okay... So, you know how Italy and I were hugging? Next came that awkward moment when you both know that you can't hug each other forever. :/

It was so not awesome having to release him from my arms, so I tried my best to tease him. *evil smirk* "Italy~" I chirped. He looked up at me with his cute little blush as to acknowledge me talking. "You know we could've finished the pasta."

"Huh? ..." Italy thought for a minute, "Ah!" The little Italian looked behind him and noticed that he had begun throwing away our barely-touched pasta and had started washing the dishes without thinking. "Uh..."

"Kesesese!"

"It's okay,"

"Huh?"

"I like it here. You're warm, Prussia."

"..."

"I'm fine without the pasta, for now."

I was shocked. So shocked, indeed, that I said everything that I thought. "OH MEIN GOTT! You are passing down pasta! Oh no! I think my awesomeness might have broken Italy's brain! West Is going to kill me!" I was totally freaking out... in the awesomest way possible. Italy only laughed.

"You didn't break me... I just... Want to be with you longer... Forever..." Italy said in bits and phrases nicely spaced apart yet close together in a peaceful tone. He soon buried his face in my chest to hide his blush. Aww. Kawaii!

"I don't want to let you go, Italy." Did I seriously say that, yes. Yes I did. Was it awesome? Only I can make such a sappy phrase seem awesome. Did I mentally slap myself after saying it? You bet I did, awesomely.

Aaanywaays... The next thing I knew was that there was something soft and warm on my lips. I opened my eyes in shock as I saw Italy kissing me. Huh. Who would've thought that Italy would take the initiative. Well, he did confess, hug me, and doesn't want pasta right now. Man, I really did break Italy's brain! Well, I had long before known never to look down on a sunny day, or pass any opportunity in life, so I started kissing him back. Italy's arms wrapped themselves around my neck as we both melted into the kiss. Oh mein Gott, oh lemme tell you how awesome it was... ~awesome~

We continued kissing until Italy accidentally started French-kissing. I guess he hadn't realized it until he stopped and said, "S-sorry."

I smiled really wide, "Hah... So cute."  
Italy blushed and left the embrace. We both sat at the table and gazed at nothing in general.

"S-so. When do you think Germany will be back from his meeting?" Italy asked, flustered: probably by the silence and being alone with the awesome me.  
I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh, "You'll know when West is back. He is probably gonna find something to fuss me for. West is so uptight." I began to wonder what West would find to scold me about next. Italy looked at me, slightly laughing.

"He will probably yell at you for being alone with me."

"West was the one that left us alone!" I sighed, "Yeah. Then he'll make sure I didn't hurt you or anything..." Cue another awesome sigh by the awesome me, "I just wish West would notice that I don't just up and attack things and/or people anymore." Okay. Gimme a break. Breaking shit to pieces was the awesomest pass-time ever invented in South Korea, but my awesomeness perfected it!

I checked my watch, trying to remember what time my younger brother had told me that he'd return. In the mean time, Italy had walked up to me and hugged me from behind. Damn, did it surprise me.

"I hope he wouldn't yell at you if he finds out we kissed," Italy spoke slightly afraid.  
I smiled the best grin ever and stood up, returning the Italian's awesome hug, "West wouldn't interfere with his awesome big brother." Silence. "Heh. Just imagine if he found out we are together."

"C-can you do me a favor? Please...?" He looked up at me.

"Sure. What is it?"

"B-before Germany comes back... C-can you kiss me again... Maybe?"  
Kawaii overload. I lifted Italy's chin and planted a soft kiss on Italy's lips. Italy kissed back. Gilbird suddenly flew onto my shoulder and started pecking at my ear.

"Ow!" I yelped... Awesomely. "Gilbird?"  
Italy laughed and kissed my ear. "Is it better?" Italy's eyes widened, and I turned to see why. Oh boy, was it obvious. When I turned around, still holding Italy, I saw none other than West standing in the doorway. Gilbird had tried to warn me when he pecked my ear, and I knew I was about to get an earful.

That moment, not so awesome.

**A/N: I dare you guys to count how many times I use a form of the word 'awesome'! XD**

**(Examples: awesome, awesomeness, awesomer, awesomest, etc.)**


End file.
